


Love Is Blind

by CykaSpace



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace
Summary: Or the one where George and Ringo are fed up with John and Paul's fights and go to the local pub.





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> FBSRO

Ringo shifted uncomfortably as John began yelling at Paul for the third time in an hour. It was a constant scream of white noise that was thrown back and forth between the two men that couldn’t be blocked out no matter how hard one tried.

‘You always fucking do this!’ Paul yelled, angrily flailing his papers around his head.

‘What are you on about, you twat?!’ John screamed in return, his own papers long discarded on the floor. Ringo’s gaze shifted to George, who was perched upon one of his speakers and watching the scene unfold before his eyes while his hands wrung anxiously. Usually, both Ringo and George would be brought into the fight to defend someone’s point of view and would usually fail miserably due to their lack of knowledge and enthusiasm of the topic. George would be dragged to Paul’s side and Ringo to John’s (most of the time) to defend their honour in a battle of wits and eventually just get forgotten in the midst of it all. Ringo balled up a small piece of paper he’d found on the floor and threw it at George to get his attention. The paper hit George’s head and he jerked away, thinking that John had thrown something at Paul and missed. Ringo cleared his throat and George looked over at him quizzically. A book came flying past Paul’s head and hit the piano with a musical thud. George jumped and Ringo motioned his head to the door. 

_ ‘Do you want to leave?’  _ he mouthed to the younger man. 

‘You’re an utter  _ prick _ , you know that?!’ Paul shrieked at John, red-faced and panting. George nodded frantically and placed his guitar onto the floor to follow Ringo anywhere but the studio. The men snuck out unnoticed by the squabbling pair and into the cold London night. Ringo began walking with George in tow to nowhere in particular.

‘Where are we going?’ George asked, zipping up his jacket.  _ He must’ve picked it up on his way out _ , Ringo thought, shivering.

‘Dunno, where do you want to go?’ Ringo replied, shrugging. George thought for a moment before suggesting the pub. Ringo agreed and they began to chat about the argument.

‘I can’t believe that they’re arguing about how to play the piano,’ George huffed. Ringo nodded.

‘Well, it’s not just that, they’ve been a bit off with each other since Paul found out that John kissed his girl.’ George chuckled at the disgust in Ringo’s voice.

 

The pub was cramped with drunk, sweaty people dancing around each other. Ringo and George found two empty seats by the bar and sat down together, both ordering a pint of beer.

‘I’m not sure about this place,’ George yelled above the noise of the music, flinching as someone breathed down his neck.

‘Neither am I, let’s just have a drink and go,’ Ringo replied, thanking the bartender after he handed them their beers. George sipped gingerly at his drink and looked around the room. In all honesty, he hated places like this; cramped and loud and sweaty but he was glad to have Ringo with him so he didn’t go completely mad. Anyway, Ringo seemed to tolerate the place as he sat and drank his beer, ignoring the people who bumped into him and got too close. The sound of a glass or bottle or something being smashed silenced the chatter in the pub and George moved closer to Ringo.

‘Do you wanna fight about it?’ a man’s voice sounded, gruff and slurred. Ringo moved closer to George, protecting him if something were to happen. The man came into view and Ringo noticed that he was heavily drunk and baring yellow teeth. The entire pub had moved out of the way for him and a scrawny-looking blond lad who seemed just as drunk to fight or do whatever they were planning.

‘Ringo, I don’t like this…’ George whispered. Ringo nodded and placed a finger to his lips.

‘Don’t move.’ The gruff-voiced man made the first move and the whole pub cheered as the blond kid was thrown to the floor in a flurry of blond and black. Ringo grasped George’s hand, pulling him to the back door of the pub and into the open.

‘Are you alright?’ Ringo asked. 

‘Yeah, you?’ George answered. Ringo nodded and pulled the taller man into a hug.

‘Sorry, I really shouldn’t’ve brought you in there,’ Ringo muttered against George’s shoulder.

‘S’alright. Let’s say we go back to yours and finish that beer?’ Ringo pulled apart and grinned.

‘Sounds lovely.’


End file.
